Elros Tar-Minyatur
Elros Tar-Minyatur was a Half-elf who was the son of Eärendil and Elwing Azrubêl who became the first King of Númenor; ancestor to a line of kings especially to his descendant Aragorn. He had a strong friendship with the Elves and grew up to become a great ruler. Biography First Age In 532 1A, Elros and Elrond were born in the Havens of Sirion during the darkest days of the First Age, when the forces of Morgoth controlled most of Beleriand. When the twins were just six years old during the assault of the Third Kinslaying by the Sons of Fëanor, Elros and his brother Elrond were taken captive by Maglor and Maedhros. Later, Elwing, their mother, cast herself into the great Belegaer and vanished from Middle-earth. From then on, Elros and his brother were raised by Maedhros and Maglor. They were both raised in love for neither Maedhros nor Maglor were proud of their deeds. It is nowhere told when or if Elros and Elrond actually left Maedhros and Maglor but it can be assumed that at the time of Eönwë's arrival, they took full part in the war. In 547 1A, the host of Eönwë and the Valar were seen shining upon the sea and the noise of Eönwë`s trumpets rang over the waves. Eönwë summoned all of the Elves, and all of the Humans from Hithlum to the South, rallying them for the great war against Melkor that was now to come. Second Age After the War of Wrath ended with the death of Melkor, Elros and Elrond remained the line of heroic chieftains of men in the First Age, in which the Valar gave them a choice of which kindred they would belong to. Elros chose to be mortal and as such he was granted a great life-span and would become ageless at his full maturity. There, Elros and the high men were given the power of wisdom and living for nearly four hundred years. That was when Elros founded the realm of Númenor, a great land that was not a part of Middle-earth, but not wholly separate from it. He became its first King in the year 32 of the Second Age. Númenor was raised from the depths of the sea by Ossë, established by Aulë and enriched by Yavanna. The Elves brought flowers and fountains out of Tol Eressëa from Avallónë and wrought gardens in Númenor. The Valar called it Andor, The Land of Gift, and its own people called it Westernessë, for it lay west of all the lands inhabited by Mortals. When Elros was 90 years old in 32 2A, he ascended the throne of Númenor in the city and built the royal tower at Armenelos and throughout his reign the kingdom received gifts from the Elves of Tol Eressëa, including flowers from the gardens of Yavanna and a seed from Celeborn. He took a royal name in Quenya, Tar-Minyatur, thus setting a tradition of Quenya being the royal language of the isle, even though the common tongue was Adûnaic. The sword Aranrúth which once was his great-great-grandfather Thingol's sword, the Serpent Ring, and Dramborleg, the Axe of Tuor became heirlooms of the Kings of Númenor. This was the beginning of the Númenóreans' long friendship with the Elves of the West, a relationship that would define the future of Númenor. During his time as king, Elros had four children to an unnamed mortal wife; three sons, Vardamir, Manwendil, and Atanalcar, and a daughter, Tindómiel. After ruling Númenor for 410 years, Elros passed away peacefully in 442 2A. His eldest son Vardamir became the Second King of this land. His son Vardamir Nólimon took up the Sceptre of Númenor as Tar-Vardamir. Etymology Elros was a Sindarin word that meant "Elf of the spray", from el ("elf" or "star", interchangeably) and ross ("foam, spray"). The name came from the Quenyan word Elerossë. Tar-Minyatur was a Quenyan word that meant "High First-ruler" in the High-Elven tongue, from tar ("king"), minya ("first") and túrë ("master, lord"). Afterwards this was the convention by which most succeeding Kings of Númenor took their royal title. Category:Half-elves Category:Kings of Númenor Category:Males Category:Númenóreans